The Conversion Bureau: The Dragonborn
by Nick4120
Summary: The Conversion Burearus never started on Earth. Equestria didn't always have a genocidal ruler. This is the story of Kron, The Dragonborn, His failure, and the fall of Skyrim.


A note from Benson

The discovery Equestria was something of a faint memory to me; several years a dire, yet acceptable answer to humanity's downward spiral in living quality.

Earth, pre-equestria, riddled with inequality and dissatisfaction, longing for a universal answer to contentment, an unconditional solution with a seemingly stronger side on the positive. I will admit, faith to me was nothing more than glorified foreseeable hope; sometimes ignorance is the key to a brighter mindset, nothing I was all too short of, I was pretty young at the time.

The Conversion Bureau; the unexpected absolute solution and end to humanity's sovereignty. So bizarre yet appealing to any human who rather live carelessly in a fantasy land, with rules that abide to the surreal and fantastic, rather than the grounded reality we had built upon on for past centuries.

To any human, the concept of Equestria was an unfathomable one; too detached from realism, so alien. I would ask mother what it all meant, she wouldn't answer, but only stare at me; confused and unsure, god bless her heart.

Ponies, why ponies? Many would ponder.

Is it representational? Asked many who yearned for its meaning.

Why not? Those who felt content with the presence of such a dominion.

All in all, Equestria sparked a mass of disarray amongst human comprehension, questions spouting in every corner. Every day, TV screens showing the vivid surreal landscape of Equestria would light up the streets in a flurry of color, something to contrast the usual bleak stretch of overpopulated urban areas, what I considered home at the time.

But as we all pondered the meaning behind Equestria, Equestria only had one question to present.

Join us?

The Conversion Bureau began with instant buzz, attracting humankind with the promising proposition of 'higher living'.

Become a pony and live in Equestria? The hot question, burning through society with immense heat, spreading like a fire set ablaze across the nations in a bout of notice and inquisitiveness.

Generally the process was approached with expected mass cynicism, metamorphosis was an impossible endeavor, on the grounds of restrained human logic. I'm surprised they got pass the whole Technicolor pony thing and started questioning their logic rather than their presence.

Of course, Equestria approached all odds, disproving such accusations of false promises with they're very own logic; magic.

Magic being a purely subjective term to humans, simply as science they have yet to fully understand...

I wish I knew it all better, but god forbid it becomes an interest, I rather stick to what I know.

Human goes through, pony comes out, that itself being too convoluted for me to grasp, and it wouldn't be too long until interest would reach its peak...

My neighborhood was barren, I myself still living as the human I grew up as, living through strict moderation caring for my sick mom, she was never in good health.

I remember it all too soon when I sent her to the conversion bureau, she needed to live better, and quite frankly, I could barely support myself at that point.

"Come with me Benson" she would ask me.

I see myself staring at her with unsure intentions, I wish I could say yes...but I never gave a clear answer.

I tell her I need time to think about it, which was an outright lie.

I already had time to come to an conclusion, I'm not going to give up on humanity just because a new line of outrageous escapism is available to the public. Perhaps it was my arrogance, I just couldn't accept the presence of such an alien outreach, telling me I can live life in the atmosphere comparable to a kid's cartoon.

Years pass, I find myself drifting across the states looking for settlements, mainly for the sake of being around other fellow humans, long term solitude isn't healthy.

We were still many, but apparently that wasn't well worth it for those who decided being a cartoon pony, so suddenly wrapped in a misanthropy mindset; spouting nonsense about how humanity is the bane of society. At first we took it as a joke that lacked any further punch line, then it all started to get a little awry amongst both sides of the spectrum.

Taking part in the Conversion Bureau was never an enforced procedure, but it sure felt like it once it all hit home. They were talking as though we were being cleansed through the procedure, some of us gave in and went with it, most of us stood in disbelief; we weren't even considering the procedure at the time, we had already decided.

Then it all went to hell in a matter of days.

Humans were no longer respected by any means, we had to get out of the picture.

The HLF, Human's Liberation Facade began mostly as a relief for the remaining humans who chose to live as they were, with me volunteering shortly after its appearance. I won't go into much detail on the whole ordeal...

TCB: The Dragonborn Prologue: Discovery 2020 Appalachian Mountains

A few years after Equestria showed up, Celestia has begun her campaign to eradicate the Human race. Most have given up and went to the Conversion Bureaus to accept the inevitable, or hunt down the HLF, Human Liberation Front, to be ponyfied. But some Humans, members of the HLF, fight for their freedom.

Spartan Squad, A team of three, enters a cavern in the Appalachian Mountains, deep within PER, Ponies for Earths Resources, territory.

"Why the hell are we here?" Jones, a rookie soldier demanded. "Hate being here! Its like a death wish."

Benson, the leader of the group, looked at Jones. "Command didn't really tell us much. Just Celestia and these horses are having some serious activity here. And there have been weird energy signatures from this area."

"Yeah." Doc, the medic said. "Shit ton of security. Both ponies and human traitors. Must be something going on here."

"I think they went in this way!" A voice from far behind said. It was followed by yells and footsteps.

"Shit!" Doc said. "Enemy movement!"

"Run!" Benson shouted.

They ran across several tunnels. Eventually, they then entered a room, which resulted in a large flash of light, followed by a wall ascending behind the HLF group.

"What the fuck?" Jones yelled as he banged on the wall.

"Calm down Jones." Benson ordered. "The longer that door is up, the longer we don't end up being POWs."

The team then began to examine the room it defiantly not a natural structure. It was clearly man-made. Or made by something. The floor then began to glow. And a glowing line of light began to appear on the floor. The line then trailed off out of the room. Benson slowly began to follow it.

"Benson!" Doc said. "The hell are you doing?!"

"Look." Benson said. "That door is in no way gonna open anytime soon. And even if it does, well have to fight our way through ponies and trigger happy human traitors. The farther we are from them, the better."

"What if this is a trap by Celestia?" Jones asked.

"What if this is what were looking for?" Benson asked. "Lets just follow it and try to find it."

The team then followed the line down a hall and into a large room with a stone box in the middle of it. It was surrounded by medical type items such as swords, arrows, armor. On the walls were paintings of a reptilian humanoid. Some were of him fighting mythical creatures such as dragons, giant spiders, etc. But one painting got all the soldiers attention.

It was of the Reptilian man, holding a shield deflecting a spell from a familiar looking alicorn.

"Is that?" Doc asked.

"Celestia?" Jones asked.

"What the hell?" Benson asked.

Then they heard static through the intercom. "Spartan Squad. This is command. Spartan Squad, do you copy?"

"This is Spartan 1." Benson said. "We hear you loud and clear."

"Have you found what Celestia is looking for?" Command asked.

"We... Believe so." Benson said. "Do we have plans for extraction? I'm not sure if we can walk out the front door with this thing. Its kinda like a coffin."

"Fine a way to open it." Command said. " try to find what's ins- zzzzzzzzzt" Command was cut off by static. There was then a sound of an explosion.

"In there!" Said a female voice. The soldiers identified it instantly remembered as the genocidal princess herself: Celestia.

"Fuck!" Benson said. "They found us!"

"There's no way out!" Jones said.

"We'll. This is the end." Doc said.

Benson looked toward the stone box. "Doc, Jones. Stay at the room entrance. Im gonna try to open this thing!"

"Yes sir" They both said in unison as they ran to the exit.

Benson walked up to the box and examined it. This box looked thousands of years old. Benson looked around until he found a hole that looked like it could fit a hand in. Benson looked down to his hand.

"Enemy approaching!" Jones shouted.

Benson then motioned down his hand and put it into the hole. Instantly, the box then had a light glowing from the cracks of the box. The box then opened up and the glowing stopped. Benson then looked into the box and couldn't believe what he saw.

In the box was the Reptilian Humanoid from the paintings. Black scales all over his body and a large scar on the left side of its face that looked like it was scratched by a claw. He wore body armor neck to toe. He also had the shield from the painting. Benson hovered over it.

"Hello?" Benson asked as he was about to touch its face. Instantly, the creature then opened its eyes and grabbed Benson by the neck. It then stood up and used its other hand to grab a sword that was laying beside the box.

"Hear me, Nord." The creature asked. "Since you are in here must mean that Equestria is in this realm. So tell me, Are you with or against Celestia?"

Benson looked at the Creature and remembered the painting of it fighting Celestia. "Against! We are you allies!"

The creature looked at Benson. It then let him go. "My apologies, Nord. We are the on the same side. You may call me Kron." Kron then walked over to the pile of weapons. He grabbed a two hand sword and two other swords. He then grabbed a bow and some arrows. He then went to a table with a scroll on top of it and grabbed it. He then put it in his knapsack.

"Ok... Mr. Kron?" Benson asked. "Its good to know your on our side and all, but were on a tight schedule. You see at the other end of the hall, there's a large group of ponies and humans ready to kill us. And Celestia-"

"Celestia is here?" Kron interrupted him.

"Umm... Yes." Benson said. "She's down the ha-" Kron pushed him out of the way.

"Here they come!" Jones said before Kron walked past him.

"What the hell?" Doc asked.

Kron walked into the hall and wielded two swords. He looked to see not only unicorns ready to shoot spells at Kron, but also humans with guns. He then quickly ran toward them shouting a loud war cry. They began to fire. Spartan squad then began to help Kron with cover fire. Kron dodged the gunfire and spells as he sliced at a few people, killing them. He then looked at one unicorn ready to cast a spell on him. Kron just threw his sword at it, hitting it in between the eyes. He then took out his shield. He used it to block gunfire and spells as he tried to get closer to the enemy squad. She he was finally close enough, he lowered his shield and shouted "FUS RO DAH!" causing his enemies to be launched away by a gust of wind.

When it all seemed clear, Benson, Jones and Doc ran up to Kron. "How did you do that?"

"He is a Dragonborn." Said the voice the group of four knew all to well. "He was born with the soul of a dragon."

Kron was the first to pay notice to the source of the voice. Grinding his teeth, he grabbed his sword and shield. "Celestia..."

The rest of the group looked to see the Alicorn goddess herself. Celestia smiled as she looked at Kron. "Its great to see you again, Kron."

"You lost the right to call me that long ago!" Kron shouted.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Celestia kept smiling. "Its great to see you again, Dovahkiin. It doesn't matter, you see. You'll never leave here alive." Her horn began to glow and was aiming for Kron and fired.

Kron moved quickly and took out his shield. He then reflected the spell off his shield and it hit the top of the tunnel, causing a cave-in separating Celestia from the group of four. "Come on." Kron. "There's another way out of here."

"Whoa whoa whoa, pal!" Benson said as he put his hand on Krons shoulder. "What's with the fus ro dah shit? Dragon soul? Dovakiin?"

Kron walked up to Benson. "You want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Your positive?" Kron asked. "It could hurt, if not kill you."

"I don't care!" Benson ordered. "Your gonna tell us who and what you are. And where the fuck your from. And how the fuck you know Celestia."

"Fine!" Kron said as he put his hand into Benson's face. "Witness my failure! Witness the fall of Skyrim!"


End file.
